1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to outdoor fireplaces, and in particular to portable outdoor fireplaces.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable outdoor fireplaces have become quite popular in recent years. Most designs have removable covers and removable center screen sections. Some designs include hinged doors that allow access to the fire pit. These hinged doors tend to stick after time, making it difficult to load and unload combustible material from the fire pit.
Although these designs represent improvements to outdoor fireplaces, shortcomings still remain.
There is a need for a portable outdoor fireplace having a movable curtain assembly that allows access to the fire pit.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a portable outdoor fireplace having a movable curtain assembly to allow access to the fire pit.
The above object is achieved by providing an outdoor fireplace having a cover portion, a screened middle portion, a fire pit, and a base. The screened middle portion has collapsible and movable curtain assembly that hangs from and slides along an interior rod, so that firewood can be placed into the fire pit without having to remove the cover portion. A set of wheels are coupled to the base portion to make the fireplace easily portable.
The present invention has significant advantages over conventional outdoor fireplaces. In the present invention, the collapsible and movable curtain assembly slides along interior support rods. This allows for loading of combustible material into the fire pit without having to swing open hinged doors that tend to stick with time and wear.